A printer may employ various designs. A printer includes, for example, an inkjet head and a driving device for driving the inkjet head. When a driving voltage is applied from a driving device, an inkjet head elects ink droplets to a printing medium. Based on image data for printing, the driving device applies a driving voltage to the inkjet head; thereby a design corresponding to the image data, such as letters and images, may be printed on the printing medium.
In the above inkjet head of the related art, however, when ink droplets having high viscosity are ejected, a higher driving voltage is required. Accordingly, power consumption gets larger. When the ink droplet is ejected from a nozzle hole of the inkjet head, a liquid column (tailing) gets longer and does not cut well. As a result, there is a possibility that the printing quality may be deteriorated.